Talk:Jath'Amon
Sooo... this is guy is batarian? Could have fooled me! SpartHawg948 04:21, 24 June 2009 (UTC) He is in fact a Batarian, the picture doesn't really do him justice. He has four eyes, the weird moustache skin flaps, the nose... he looks like a Batarian shaped like a Volus.SpectreJustice 05:18, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Gotcha. Ok, two things. 1) If it's really the picture that doesn't do him justice, could someone supply a picture (or screenshot) that does? And 2) Please remember, in Mass Effect, alien race names are not capitalized! Thanks. SpartHawg948 05:04, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::Also, please remember to sign your posts (by hitting the tilde symbol ~ key 4 times). SpartHawg948 05:05, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :hey, just because he's a little overweight, doesn't mean he's disqualified from his species! give the poor guy a break! ;) -- 11:17, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Beg pardon? I don't believe his weight ever really came up. My problem was that it is difficult to see his second pair of eyes, which led me to believe that he may not have been batarian. SpartHawg948 11:47, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Anybody else think he should show up in ME2 DLC? Petroleum Blownapart 18:30, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Status Also, does it specifically say in-game that Jath'Amon is the batarian ambassador to the Citadel? The reasons I ask are 1)Several times in Mass Effect it is stated that the batarians withdrew from Citadel space and went rogue, severing all diplomatic ties, which leads me to wonder if he is the ambassador to the Citadel or merely a special envoy or ambassador-at-large or something; and 2) he doesn't look batarian AT ALL(!) which makes me wonder if maybe he is the ambassador of some new race that does still have ties with the batarians but also has an embassy at the Citadel, and is acting on behalf of the batarians. SpartHawg948 04:39, 24 June 2009 (UTC) *sweet jesus i never looked at it that way, he is overweight and shorter than most batarians he MUST be a different species, dont you see that by that logic that shaq, danny devito, and shiguoro iyamato are all different species.He has the proper nose ears wierd mustache thing and number of eyes aswell as color. get over youself hes batarian ralok 08:27, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :6 months later, swing and a miss, Ralok! If you will read the above section, nowhere did I question his race based on his height or weight. I questioned his race for two reasons, both related to the original picture that went with this article (no, not the one that is in the article now). In the original picture, you could not see his second pair of eyes, as they were concealed behind his rather prominent eyebrows. Also, his facial structure did appear significantly different from that of all the batarians seen up till that point. As the above section will show you, as soon as a better picture that showed both pairs of eyes was produced, I happily changed my tune. Please check your facts in the future, especially when they have been present for nearly six months prior to your comment. :) SpartHawg948 10:32, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Ambassador He is an "unofficial" ambassador so to speak. He is one of the few batarians trying to make peace (as presented in Mass Effect Galaxy) and some of them are trying to stop him because peace is synonymous with surrender to some. :Fair enough. Just please, remember that in Mass Effect the names of alien races are not capitalized. Thanks. SpartHawg948 05:04, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I'm allowed one mistake.